This specification describes technologies relating to scoring and ranking native application content relative to web page resources.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of information. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web page resources for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. With respect to web page resources, many of these resources are designed to facilitate the performing of particular functions, such as banking, booking hotel reservations, shopping, etc., or to provide structured information, such as on-line encyclopedias, movie databases, etc.
A variety of search engines are available for identifying particular web page resources accessible over the Internet. With the advent of tablet computers and smart phones, native applications that facilitate the performance of the same functions facilitated by the use of web page resources are now being provided in large numbers.
A user's informational need may thus be satisfied by providing search results that identify either one (or both) of a particular web page resource or a native applications that facilitates the performance of the same functions facilitated by web page resource, or presents the same or very similar information as the web page resource.